Merry Christmas?
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Pale hands catch the small box thrown at him. Amber eyes survey the box, wrapped in festive red and green paper, a black ribbon tied around it. “What is this?”
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Gift

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Don't own D-N-Angel. . . .

I know. . . it's October and this is a Christmas fic. Merry early Christmas!

# # # # # #

"Hey. Krad."

"Yes Dark?"

"Here."

". . ." Pale hands catch the small box thrown at him. Amber eyes survey the box, wrapped in festive red and green paper, a black ribbon tied around it. "What is this?"

A tan hand runs through thick violet hair while pink tinges high cheekbones. "A Christmas gift."

"A what?"

"During Christmas, you give gifts to your friends."

"I know what you do during Christmas, you fool."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I was. . . surprised. That's all." Amber eyes flick up to garnet ones, then back down to the box. "I do not have anything for you."

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting anything, anyways." Again the tan hand moves, waving away the apology, the owner of the hand slumping against the couch, sighing.

Finding nothing to say, the pale angel picks at the wrapping paper, delicately tearing it away from the box. He finally removes the paper, lifting the lid of the white box resting in the wrappings. "What is this, Dark?"

"Um. . . I thought you could use one. So I bought one for you."

A pale hand lifts the silver plated brush from the box, holding it up, admiring the artwork on the back and handle. Well trained amber eyes catch the small flecks of tarnish in the design and the angel knows it must have cost a fortune. "Did you really buy it for me?"

"Yeah." Again the kaitou runs a tan hand through dark violet hair, messing it more than normal. He looks down, awaiting the condescending statement he knows will come.

The Christmas music in the background continues to play, the voices of the other people coming into focus as they sit across the room from one another, one violet head bowed, cupped in large, tan hands, one golden head cocked slightly, amber eyes studying the brush held up in slender, pale hands.

"Dark?"

"Yeah Krad?"

". . . Thank you."

". . ." The violet haired kaitou is knocked silent, then, ". . .you're welcome."

Across the room, a red head and a bluenette look at each other and grin, knowing that the Christmas season finally got to their prospective curses.

# # # # #

Okey. . .so I was SUPPOSTED to be studying for the GRE, but I had Christmas music in the background—yes, I know, it's October. I just study to Christmas music—and this little idea popped into my head. And I just wrote it down. And yeah. . . I know, it's a weird style. But I was trying something new. And I posted it now because if I waited until Christmas, I'd lose it. :D

And yeah, it's short. But I'm thinking there might be another chapter or two. . . if you want one, review! If there's going to be a second chapter, Krad will be giving Dark a gift. What should it be? Send your answers in a review or PM. Winning answer will get the next chapter dedicated to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas? Chapter 2

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Dedicated to: DGMfreak5 and D. Magic

Thanks to all the reviewers!

# # # # #

"Dark."

"Yo Krad."

". . .Here." Pale hands shove a thin package forward into tan hands.

Garnet eyes survey the package, wrapped impeccably in white paper striped with gold. A gold ribbon completes the wrapping. "Uh. . . thanks."

"Merry Christmas."

"It's three days late."

"Fine. I'll take it back!" The pale hands reach for the package, but the tan hands are already working at the ribbon.

"Bug off. I wanna see what it is." The paper is peeled back, exposing what it has been hiding. A framed portrait of a young man with messy violet hair, garnet eyes, and lips twisted up in an all knowing smirk. ". . ."

"What?"

"Nothing." Garnet eyes, matching those in the painting, scan the work, then alite on the name in the bottom corner. Lips silently form the words that make up the name, then twist into the smirk. "Heh."

"What?"

"It's. . . really good. Thank you."

Amber eyes meet garnet ones, narrowed in a glare for a moment, then widening, understanding the kaitou is serious. "You're welcome."

The red head who has been sitting in the corner comes over, snatching the portrait from the tan hands, staring at. "Wow, Krad! This is awesome!"

Red brushes pale cheeks, spreading across high, noble cheekbones. Golden bangs cover amber eyes, hiding them from view.

"Of course, it will do nothing to help that irrepressible ego of his." The blunette smirks, sitting next to the golden headed angel.

"You shut up." Tan hands run through violet hair, trying to hide the kaitou's embarrassment.

The red head and blunette look at each other, identical smirks on their faces. The blunette picks up a discarded bow, sticking it to the top of the golden head. "Here Dark. To you from us."

"Hell no." The angel throws the bow to the ground, but the kaitou picks it up, sticking it back on the blond head.

"Hell yes." A smirk crosses the tan face, garnet eyes glittering. "This Christmas present I like."

". . ."

The room grows silent, then the red head and blunette burst out in laughter, dashing out of the room before they are pummled by the pillows thrown at them by one very happy kaitou and one very red angel.

# # # # #

There ya'll go. I hope you like it.  
Wow. . . that's short. Maybe I should rewrite it. . .while listening to Christmas music! I know the style is a bit different from the first, but this is more of Dark's pov, while chapter one is more of Krad's.

Thanks to csdreamer92, The Lantern, D. Magic , Shira the fluffy llama, and DGMfreak5,

Special thanks to: DGMfreak5 and D. Magic who provided the idea for the gifts for Dark!


End file.
